


Animal Impulses

by redranger (orjange)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjange/pseuds/redranger
Summary: Maybe getting compared to a wild animal turned Marvelous on just a little bit.





	Animal Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> First of all im sorry for the fic title i just wanted to name my fic after a song like is popular these days  
> second of all this takes place in ep 29 of zyuohger right after yamato's fight with marvelous
> 
> it's awkward on purpose, i swear
> 
> moral support and proofreader: @wormfangire on twitter, the true mvp

Marvelous shoves Yamato against a tree, pinning him there. He's a bit rough, not uncomfortably so, but still, and they are both covered in small bruises from their earlier squabble. So it hurts just a little.  
Yamato knows that this is Marvelous’ desperate attempt at asserting his dominance and is more amused than scared or intimidated. Marvelous is acting like a wild animal, lashing out when feeling cornered. It's almost… Cute.  
Yamato stays stern, holding eye contact with the other and slowly using his hand to loosen Marvelous’ grip on his left shoulder. He subconsciously strokes the back of Marvelous’ hand, gently, like he does when dealing with a frightened animal sometimes. And Marvelous recoils and pulls his hand away. “What the fuck.”  
Yamato makes a bit of a face. “...It's a reflex.”  
“Because…?”  
“Because I'm a Zoologist.”  
“Right.”  
An awkward silence ensues.  
“Listen-” Yamato starts, just to find his mouth covered with a hand.  
“Shut up one second.”  
Yamato sighs. Like he talks that much.  
So the awkward silence is back and Marvelous’ hand is still resting on Yamato’s mouth, the man himself seemingly oblivious to the fact. He looks like he is deep in thought.  
Yamato is thinking about how the other would react if he just moved away but then Marvelous speaks and Yamato doesn’t get to finish his thought.

“Do you do guys?” Marvelous asks and removes his hand.  
“Huh?”  
“That’s a thing I have to ask on this planet, apparently.”  
“Uh…”  
“Yes or no.”  
“W-w-wait!” Yamato rubs his temples. “Why are you even asking me in the first place?!”  
Marvelous crosses his arms and asks himself if it’s always been this hard. “Is it just me or are all earthlings dense as hell?”  
Then it dawns on Yamato and he can feel his face heat up in embarrassment. “You…”  
Marvelous gives him a grin that eats shit. “See. You can do it if you try!” He mocks.  
Yamato huffs angrily and looks around. “...Here?”  
“I mean, we can go to your place-”  
Yamato cuts him off, frantically waving his hands. “No. No way. My uncle would definitely see us.”  
“No privacy, huh? You must be pent up.” Marvelous muses, the grin still present. Not a hint of pity showing on his face.  
“Oh my god.” Bullseye.

Marvelous takes a step closer, skillfully slipping his free hand beneath the collar of Yamato’s jacket. Cold fingertips ghosting over skin. Yamato shivers. Marvelous smirks and then shifts even closer, stopping only when his mouth is next to Yamato’s right ear. “So?” A whisper that puts an odd stinging feeling in Yamato’s chest. It really has been too long, unfortunately.

“...Yeah.”

Marvelous presses Yamato against the tree again, the link cube uncomfortably digging into both of their sides. But Yamato doesn’t have the capacity to care. Because Marvelous is putting that insolent mouth of his to work on his neck, and his jaw, and that’s all Yamato can focus on.  
He tries to keep quiet, concentrating on his breathing, trying to keep it steady. But Marvelous has something else in mind. Slightly displeased with the other’s attempts to hold back, he grazes Yamato’s skin with his teeth and smirks when he hears his breath hitch.  
Yamato grits his teeth in embarrassment, his breathing slightly labored. Then he grabs Marvelous’ chin, perhaps a bit rough, and kisses him. Surprised but pleased he smiles and returns the gesture, deepening the kiss.

Yamato feels like he hasn’t done this since high school. Every time teeth scrape against teeth he feels clumsy and inexperienced. So maybe it’s his luck that Marvelous has decided to take the lead anyway.  
A hand creeps up Yamato’s clothed back then and his eyes snap open as a surprised gasp escapes his lips and he breaks the kiss, his back arching slightly. Marvelous looks overjoyed, his fingers now trailing along Yamato’s spine, making the other shift around.  
“..Wait.” Says Yamato and Marvelous halts.  
Yamato then reaches to his jacket and takes it off, then his shirt, then his undershirt - and god it feels awkward and uncomfortable to undress in front of someone, even if he really wants to. Especially when…  
Marvelous eyes him briefly but says nothing. If he noticed Yamato’s surgery scars then he didn’t feel the need to mention them. He starts taking off his own jacket, unbothered. When he gets to his vest he notices Yamato staring and smirks. He works the buttons slowly, popping them open, one by one.  
But Yamato frowns in slight annoyance. “Do you need help with that?” He is starting to feel a little cold and Marvelous’ little show didn’t really help all that much. Disappointment shows on the other’s face. Almost cute.  
Two seconds later Marvelous has skillfully removed his vest and opened all the buttons on his shirt, exposing his upper body only a little. Yamato could make out toned pecs… As expected. He likely works out...

“Lay down.” Marvelous says and Yamato snaps back into reality. Oh god. “But the ground is covered in rocks!”  
Laughter. “No, you idiot. Here.” Marvelous points to where he’s put his jacket on the ground. It is long so it covers a decent amount and even if it obviously isn’t enough to make the ground any softer, Yamato is still relieved.  
So he lies down and he’s suddenly even more nervous because it’s really happening now. Until now he didn’t let himself notice the uncomfortable tightness… Down there… Because it’s unspeakably embarrassing to him and he feels like a virgin right now, like a virgin idiot. It’s really just been that long. The last person he had sex with recently got married, and…  
Marvelous removes the hands Yamato is using to cover his face and kisses him in a strangely reassuring manner. He is on top of him, knees on the ground, his crotch hovering just above Yamato’s. 

Marvelous smirks and then he grinds his ass against Yamato's clothed dick, completely obliterating his ability to think. Yamato moans and he's so embarrassed but he wants this so bad so he grabs Marvelous’ hips which elicits a muffled groan from the other. He moves Marvelous’ hips, rhythmically and the friction is so good but it’s not enough.  
“Pants…” He manages between moans and Marvelous hums in agreement and gets up to remove his shoes and pants. He's only wearing his unbuttoned shirt now.

Yamato is about to take off his own pants but Marvelous stops him. “Let me.” He says, and Yamato nods and Marvelous pulls down his pants and boxers just enough to free his cock. Yamato covers his eyes in embarrassment. The cold air stings and - AH! He can feel a hand on his dick, moving slowly, teasing him. Marvelous smirks as Yamato squirms under his touch and quickens his pace a little, pressing his thumb against the tip. Yamato feels like he's about to burst, his breathing labored and his hips stirring and-  
Marvelous stops. Yamato lets out a shaky breath. 

Then he hears rustling, a plastic package being opened and also what sounds like a small bottle being popped open. Ah, Yamato thinks, it's time. And he mentally prepares himself, his heart hammering against his chest.  
But Marvelous reaches for his dick again and starts rolling the condom onto it, defying Yamato's expectations completely.  
“W-wait…” He sits up a little because he's that surprised. “I thought-”  
Marvelous laughs loudly. “You thought you were going to bottom?”  
Yamato just nods.  
“I get that a lot.” Says Marvelous and then squirts some lube onto his hands.  
A lot… Yamato doesn't let himself dwell on that statement, and neither does Marvelous, who pushes him down again after applying the lube. Then his ass is hovering over Yamato's dick which he grabs with one hand to guide it.  
Yamato is dying. “..D-don't you need to..-” He's shushed by Marvelous.  
“Don't worry about it.”

It goes in fairly easily and Yamato isn't sure what he expected, really. He doesn't get to think about it either way because Marvelous doesn't waste much time to start moving.  
Yamato moans and moves his hands to Marvelous’ thighs, digging his fingers into his naked skin. Marvelous is breathing steadily, concentrating on his hip movement. His eyes are closed and his lips slightly parted in silent ecstasy.  
Not enough, Yamato thinks between shaky breaths and decides to turn things around. Literally. He sits up, grabs hold of Marvelous and lays him onto his back. He is on top now, in control. Marvelous gives him an amused but intrigued look which is undercut by a surprised groan when Yamato starts to move. Pounding into him at just the right angle, it seems.  
It's Yamato's turn to look amused now. He's slowly feeling more confident, the pirate's ragged breathing only fueling that feeling. He quickens his pace and he feels pebbles digging into his knees through his pants and he knows they're going to be dirty later but it doesn't really matter.  
Then he moves one hand away from Marvelous’ hips and starts pumping his dick with it, slick with precum. Marvelous groans loudly in response and Yamato's breathing grows heavier. It's hard to stay on a rhythm, the sensation is clouding his mind and he gets faster, unintentionally. He's close.  
Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to be the only one. Marvelous’ breathing seems to grow more ragged by the second and his eyes are closed again as if he's concentrating on the sensation alone. No cue for Yamato to slow down, so he doesn't.  
Suddenly he feels a hand on his, the one still on Marvelous’ hip, fingers digging into the back of it and it's the only hint he gets before Marvelous cums, aggressively grinding into his hand and hips, his mouth open in a silent moan. It's enough to push Yamato over the edge too, apparently. He holds his breath as the orgasm travels through him in waves. He tries hard not to just collapse onto Marvelous. Useless.

 

A few minutes later they're getting dressed. Marvelous is rubbing cum off his chest and shirt with a tissue.  
“Sorry about that…” Yamato says even though it's not really anyone's fault.  
Marvelous just gives him an amused look and starts buttoning his shirt up. He's lucky it's white.  
Yamato stares at the condom he'd just removed. It was mostly empty because nothing really comes out of his dick anyway, but whatever. He ties it to a knot and hopes they'll come across a garbage can, because he's environmentally conscious and all. 

Marvelous is quick getting dressed too, despite having to remove cum stains, and he's waiting for Yamato to finish. He's holding the link cube again which he must've set down at some point without Yamato noticing. He'd forgotten all about that. A sigh escapes his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i was too lazy if the thing marvelous stole was even called link cube. but if youve seen the ep you know what i mean
> 
> also, my apologies for the lack of petplay. Anyway,
> 
> thank you for reading! this is my first fic of... this kind and im very embarrassed. kudos and feedback are appreciated!!
> 
> im very into marvelous/red rangers OTL and theres still so much untapped potential. im eyeing marvelous/keichan next..maybe.....
> 
> shoutout to iamx


End file.
